Advances in semiconductor, processor, telecommunication, networking and related technologies have led to the ubiquitous availability of a wide range of general and special purpose computing devices. In particular, wireless mobile phones are now widely available and employed for voice communication. In some cases, wireless mobile phones have replaced desktop phones as the primary voice communication devices for many users.
At the same time, as the capabilities and functionality of wireless mobile phones continue to grow, wireless mobile phones have become the major repositories of the users' data. Today, very often, not only contacts and calendar data are stored on the wireless mobile phones, increasingly, word documents, presentations, including the viewers of the corresponding applications are stored thereon. In other words, increasingly, wireless mobile phones are also being employed to perform data processing functions that were once performed on traditional data processing devices, such as laptop or desktop computers.
However, by virtue of the portability characteristic, which inherently means small display screens and small keypads, wireless mobile phones, when used as data processing/computing devices, remain relatively user-unfriendly.
The term “wireless mobile phone” as used herein refers to the class of telephony devices equipped to make and receive calls wirelessly, notwithstanding movement, as long as the device is within the communication reach of a service or base station of a wireless network service provider. Unless specifically excluded, these terms are to include the analog subclass as well as the digital subclass (of all signaling protocols).